


Stag Film Era

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Casa Erotica, Consensual Sex, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Episode: s08e08 Hunteri Heroici, Glorification of Porn and Sex Industry, M/M, Porn Star Sam Winchester, Prompt Fill, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His friends and colleagues might refer to him with fondness as a moose now, but there was a time not so long ago that Sam was known as The Stag. Now that he's a respected prosecutor, he'd rather his former glory as the star of certain blue movies stayed in the past where it belongs. As his best friend Cas learns quickly, films were just the beginning of this secret life. He begins to think he knows nothing at all about the man who has been his friend for years. But he can't help wanting to know more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Movie was a Blue One

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, Nonny Mouse. THIS is what happens when you throw Posing a curve. Happy for the challenge. Hope you enjoy.

He was surprisingly calm. After all, he had done nothing illegal. There had been no one complaining at the time, and no one but him could still be harmed by the whole thing. He wasn't even actually sorry he had done it. He just wished he could leave the whole thing in the past where it belonged.

Sam Winchester was lead prosecutor in a case against a man they were calling Dr. Blackhole after a source said in an interview that he sucked up all the savings of the elderly guests at Sunset Fields retirement home like a black hole. His real name was Dr. Dwight Mahoney, and playing dirty was how he had made his secret fortune. So Sam probably shouldn't have been surprised that he wasn't above using Sam's own secrets against him. And as far as secrets go, a copy of a well-received pornographic film starring a man who would one day be a state prosecutor was a pretty exploitable one. So Sam had really brought this on himself.

At this point, Castiel stopped him.

“Wait. What?”

He took a deep breath. “I was...I did a bit of...acting.”

His best friend opened his mouth, then closed it. He did that again, and a third time before he trusted his voice. “Acting. In porn.”

Sam cleared his throat. “I was offered an opportunity to work for a man who is apparently a big deal in that industry,” he said carefully.

“Who?”

His eyes widened. “Why? Are you likely to know him? It's Gabriel Oszust.”

It seemed to him that Castiel was having more trouble keeping his mouth closed now.

“He's a director and producer of stag films.”

“Casa Erotica,” Castiel breathed.

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh! You...you do know him! I...I didn't think you...Um, okay, so I worked with him on a few projects.”

“With-with who?”

“That's not really the point of-”

“With who?”

Sam sighed. He had been pacing, but now he dropped onto Castiel's couch. “I don't know. I did six or seven-”

“Six or seven!”

“Are you going to let me answer your question?” he demanded.

Castiel put his palms up. “Okay. I'm sorry. Go on.”

“Okay. Yeah. So I did some stuff with-with Suzy Lee Chastity. And with Belladonna.”

“Belladonna! Jesus, Sam!”

“Cas!”

“Sorry.”

He sighed in exasperation. “And I did some work with...with, uh…The film the note threatens to expose is me with, uh…” Sam rubbed at the back of his neck and huffed a small, anxious laugh. “Baldur Pagan.”

“P-Pagan? You-you…” Castiel was turning shades of pink Sam had never seen him in before. “Who, uh, who's that?” he squeaked.

Sam stared at him.

“Okay,” he confessed, “I know who that is.”

“Can we focus? Because my career might be screeching to a violent death as we speak.”

Castiel was nodding too much now. “Yeah. Yes. Yes,” he repeated until his usual deep voice returned to him. “I'm sorry. I'm here for you. Absolutely.”

“Thank you.”

There was just a beat of silence before Castiel spoke up again. “So guys too, huh?”

“Cas!”

His friend leapt from his seat and picked up the pacing where Sam had left off. “It's just...Sam, you have to admit this isn't exactly something you can just tell a guy without expecting a bit of-”

“Idiocy?”

“Incredulity!” Castiel corrected. “You've always been so straight laced and...and-and straight!”

Sam’s mouth dropped. He rose from the couch very slowly, staring into huge blue eyes. “That's what this is about? Not the fact that I fucked people on camera for money. The part where it was gay?”

“Well…” Castiel sighed and put his hand through his hair roughly. “Yeah, a little. I mean...I mean, were you ever going to tell me you’ve been with a guy?”

“I thought it might make you uncomfortable.”

His friend shook his head in disbelief. “Sam! I’m gay!”

“Exactly!” Sam sighed. “Look, I just...We’ve known each other for a long time now, and I didn’t want that to screw up anything. You’re...important to me,” he forced out, and finally his gaze dropped. “I didn’t want to make things weird.”

Castiel shrugged awkwardly. “Okay. Yeah. I can see that. But…” Out of the corner of his eye, Sam could see him beginning to grin. “But, Sam, seriously? Baldur Pagan? He’s a freaking legend! Please tell me he was your first. I need you to tell me you lost it with Baldur Pagan. If my friendship has ever meant anything to you, you’ll tell me you gave it up to Baldur Pagan, the dirty deity of love, in front of Gabriel Oszust. Lie to me. Let me live vicariously through your exploitable secret past.”

He couldn’t help smiling. “Yeah, Cas,” he snickered. “I was a gentle flower before Gabe directed Pagan to pluck me. That what you want to hear?”

There came a delighted giggle from his friend. “Yeah! Except now I'm entirely jealous!”

Sam laughed, ducking his head a little. “Well, too bad, because I was the one doing the plucking.”

It was at that moment that Castiel's brain seemed to short out entirely. His voice got very quiet, as if someone might hear. “Are you saying you actually penetrated Baldur Pagan?”

“I'm a little uncomfortable with this conversation now.”

Castiel shook his head. “Give me a minute to...You need to stop talking for just a…” The blue eyes closed, and a great sigh emitted from the man.

Sam wasn't sure if he was allowed to talk yet.

At last, the eyes opened again. “Sam,” he said softly, “I can understand how upsetting this whole situation is for you. How can I help?”

He watched him suspiciously for a beat, then he shrugged. “I've got to know who has the film. It doesn't have my name on it. So whoever is trying to embarrass me must have known me back then. And that just leaves a few names. There are only a handful of folks who knew about that film.”

“Somebody could have recognized you.”

“No. Gabriel had me...in a mask.”

Castiel took another long breath. “A mask,” he said neutrally.

“They didn't show my eyes. In fact, most of it wasn't showing my face at all.”

“You make this far more difficult when you make statements like that.”

“And who would recognize me just from the back?”

“I would.”

Sam stared at him. “You would?”

The pink was back. “I mean...yeah. I would. But we've spent years as friends. I've seen you without-without a shirt.” Castiel was picking at his own sweater carefully now.

He nodded. “Right. Swimming. We've gone to the beach. But I don't think anyone just stumbled upon this film and then waited to blackmail me. I think Mahoney went digging to find something he could threaten me with, and he found someone who knew. I was hoping you could do the same thing and see which of my old friends considers me for sale to the highest bidder.”

Finally, Castiel's eyes hardened. He nodded. “I'm not going to let anybody hurt you, Sam.”

Sam smiled. “You're a good friend, Cas.”


	2. Marvel...Don't stare.

Castiel hadn't taken a full breath since Sam had begun speaking. He had tried. He was still trying.

He needed that film.

He had already thought about the morality behind it, and he was shockingly okay with the implications. He was a horrible person. His friend had come to him in vulnerability, asked for his support. And Castiel intended to give it, with all his heart. The fact that the rest of his body also needed that film didn't negate that. He was content in his own limitations as a rotten human being. His heart was in the right place, even if the rest of him was heading straight for an adult film shop. He was no angel, after all.

Castiel liked television in general. It made him happy. And he had a strange fascination with extremely pretentious pornography in particular. It was what he adored about Gabriel Oszust. A former boyfriend had introduced him to the delicious ridiculousness that was Casa Erotica years ago. His relationship with Balt had soon soured, but there would always be a soft place in his heart for the man who had brought him the genius of Gabriel Oszust for the first time.

Everything the man made was a treasure. It was as though he were determined to create the most blatant parody and the sexiest mess he could possibly conceive every single time. His crowning achievement, in Castiel's eyes, was the time he had actually used the line, “I've got the kielbasa you ordered.” Castiel was convinced the man was simply making fun of every porn that had ever been made. And yet the sex was always exquisite. Castiel was impressed every time with Casa Erotica’s ability to not take itself seriously at all, and at the same time feature the best work in the industry.

Maybe he knew a little too much about all this.

“Hey, Cas!” a familiar voice called out to him. “Thought I might see you this weekend. Want to preview the new Girls Girls Girls with me? It's called Sexy Rules. Supposed to be hilarious.”

He smiled at Meg, but shook his head. “I'm on a mission,” he said breathlessly.

Her eyebrow peaked. “Yeah?” She set the remote control down and cracked her knuckles. “Lay it on me.”

Castiel probably should have been embarrassed that the owner of an adult video store was so happy to see him. But he and Meg went way back, even further than he and Sam did, and there was no shame left between them. “It's Oszust. Maybe seven to ten years back? Baldur Pagan.” Because screw Suzy Lee and Belladonna. If he was going to watch Sam, he wanted the good stuff.

Meg snorted. “You know how many he did back then?”

A wicked grin brought a bit of smugness to his face. “Yeah? How many where he was on the receiving end?”

She stared at him. “Pagan didn't receive, honey.”

“Just look into it,” he said.

Meg gave him a shrug, and turned to her computer. “You know he didn't,” she said over her shoulder. “Most guys don't get away with being one or the other every time. But Baldur was a legendary diva. He never allowed…”

Castiel's heart began to pound as her voice faded off. “You found it, didn't you?”

“Oh my god,” she said in a hushed tone. “Cas?” Meg whirled on him. “How did you find out about this?”

“Why?”

“It's a limited edition. A members only special title. Cas, this was released only inside the actual Casa Erotica club. They didn't even release any for sale to the public. The only copies that even exist are those handed to the members who were there for the premiere at the club. This is…”

Castiel was getting goosebumps on his arms. “How did you find it?”

Meg shrugged. “I only use my hacking skills for you, Angel,” she purred. “I knew Pagan didn't release anything where he was the catcher, so I thought maybe it was footage that had never been used. So I went into the Casa Erotica publishing archives.”

“You can do that?”

“Only for you,” she repeated.

“Stop being in love with me. I'm gay.”

She sighed. “A girl can dream.”

“If I were going to fuck any girl, it would totally be you.”

“I keep telling you. Put up or shut up.”

Castiel drummed his fingers on the counter in annoyance. “So I can't see it?”

“You're lucky I could even confirm it exists. If it's even what you're looking for.”

He thought for a moment, then looked up. “Can you figure out who the members that received it were?”

“Sure, but they're listed as aliases. Casa Erotica is the real deal, Cas. It's all secret society crap.”

Castiel rolled his eyes now. “Whatever. If it were secret, I wouldn't have a wall full of them in my closet.”

Meg stared at him. “First of all? I appreciate your wall. Supplying you with the most ridiculous of porn is what pays my rent. Second? You're kidding, right? Cas, it's like...it's like the Playboy Mansion. There's a real Casa Erotica.”

“Yeah, but it's just a theme restaurant and inn. I think they just use it for parties, for publicity.”

She shook her head. “I don't think so. I mean…” She shrugged and put her hands up. “Maybe it's just because I want to believe. But I'm pretty certain there's an actual Casa Erotica resort that's invitation only. And it's where I want to go when I die. So don't ruin this for me. I'm going to heaven, Castiel.”

He laughed, and took her hands in his. “When you get there, Meg, promise you'll save a space for me.”

“First thing I'll do. I'll get you an all-inclusive pass.”

“So no watching Baldur Pagan getting taken apart by some masked man, huh?”

The woman licked her red lips and pretended to be faint. “Do you think I wouldn't be watching that right now if I could?”

There was exactly zero chance that Meg would not be doing exactly that. He sighed. “Okay. Then what about the other guy in the film? Can you tell me anything about him?”

She glanced back at her screen and tapped on her keyboard. “Looks like...Not really. They called him The Stag.” She smirked. “Real original. But that's Gabriel for you, always making fun of the classics. The Stag played in four with Baldur, two with Suzy Lee Chastity, one of which was also with Belladonna, and then there's one with…” Meg’s eyebrows shot up. “I'll be damned.”

“Probably,” Castiel agreed automatically. “What is it?”

“Who is this guy?”

Castiel cleared his throat, but did not respond.

Meg turned to look at him in astonishment. “Cas, The Stag worked with Ruby Red, and her sister Lil Red.”

The whole world seemed to go cold. “No way.”

“I shit you not. Whoever your Stag guy is? He's fucked the Red twins. And in the same flick, he took on Luci and her four horsemen. I have got to see this film.”

Castiel's mind was beginning to short again. “So...so Sa-Stag not only took on Baldur Pagan, who was such a diva he wouldn't even let Kali use a strap on with him, but he also rode the Red sisters, Luci Furr and the four horsemen. They're legends. They're...they're all A-List! Suzy Lee and Belladonna too. Who could possibly have so much...God, what would it even take to bring that together? What is so damn special about this guy? And how could he have only done seven films?”

Meg’s eyes narrowed. “And how do you know anything about it?”

He shook his head and began to wander toward the exit. “I gotta...I'm going to have to…”

“Cas? We having a naked guy at the rave moment?”

“What?” But he didn't wait for a response. He tripped through the door.

“But-but Sexy Rules!” she called after him.

“Another time,” he cried hoarsely, and he stumbled back to his car.

Castiel would help him figure out who was trying to use his past to hurt him. He would do anything to protect the man he had been head over heels in love with for years, in spite of being entirely unaware that he was bisexual. He would help Sam. Of course he would.

But Sam had been... _something_ enough to warrant Gabriel Oszust’s greatest hits...literally.

Castiel had to know what that something was.


	3. Mi Casa es su Casa

“Are you back?”

Sam rolled his eyes heavenward in complete exasperation. It was amazing how Gabriel could manage to make him do that with just his first three words. He had not even said hello when answering the phone. “Of course I'm not back!” he cried. 

“Why not?”

He leaned into his hand. “Gabe, you know why not. I'm done with all that.”

“No cameras. I promise.”

“Gabriel!”

The man heaved a sigh. “Fine. Then what? Why are you calling me?”

Sam was a little bit surprised-and perhaps a tiny bit gratified-that Gabriel even answered his call after all this time, and after how they had parted last. “I need some help.”

He could practically hear Gabriel smirking. “Yeah? And what can the Smut King do for the hotshot lawyer?”

“I'm a prosecutor, Gabe.”

“Oh, excuse me. I was under the impression you had to have a law degree and be a member of the Bar Association for that.”

He sighed. “Gabe, I'm sorry, okay? I know you think I'm a jackass for-”

“What do you need?” The voice was sharp, but sincere. 

So he told him the story, of Mahoney, of the note detailing what would happen if the prosecution didn't drop its case.

Gabriel gave a low whistle. “Wow. I'm guessing that's bad news for your career.”

“That's the point.”

He cleared his throat. “Yeah? And your latest fuck toy probably wouldn't appreciate it either. Who you screwing these days, Stag?”

Hearing the word again made his cheeks burn immediately. “I'm not-It's not any of your business, Gabe. I was just hoping you'd help me out. If you won't, I can-”

“Who said I won't? I'll figure out who has the film, who your Mahoney guy might have gotten it from.”

He let out a breath of relief. “Thanks, man.”

“So? Who's getting shoved into a mattress by The Stag these days?”

Sam surprised himself by laughing a little. “Nobody,” he admitted finally. “I'm hopeless in the real world.”

“So come home.” Gabriel sounded suddenly sad, wistful perhaps. 

“Gabe…”

“I'm serious. We've missed you. I've missed you.”

For just a moment, Sam let himself remember how it had felt, the hedonism and the gluttony, the pleasure of it all. He smiled. “I think about it all the time,” he confessed. “But it's gone, and it should stay gone.”

“That you talking, Stag? Or is that big brother?”

Sam flinched and stared down at his own hand. “That's me, Gabe. I'm...I'm happier now.”

Gabriel snorted. “Bull. You're more respectable now, that's all.”

His eyes closed. “That isn't what it was about. And you know it. It was never about that. You don't know Dean. He dragged me out of there because I was too young to see what it was doing to me. He didn't care what it looked like. He cared about me.”

“I cared about you.”

The small voice from such a powerful man made Sam's heart ache. “I know. I know you did. But you weren't good for me, Gabe. I was a kid.”

“You still a kid? Or you just still a kid brother?”

Irritation flared in hm now. “I said it's not because of Dean. He did the right thing. I didn't see it that way at the time. But looking back...I was on a downward spiral. Anyway, I can't believe the great Oz has trouble finding a bedmate.”

Gabriel huffed. “Of course not. I sleep between Kali and Pagan every night, if for no other reason than to keep her from killing him as he sleeps.”

Sam smiled again. “Pagan’s a brat.”

“He hasn't changed.”

“Have you? You sound…”

“How do I sound, Stag?”

“It's Sam.”

Gabriel laughed, but there wasn't much humor in it. “How do I sound, Sam? Do I sound like I'm bitter that the only lover on the planet I want is also the only one not dying to get into my bed?”

“You aren't hurting for sex, Gabriel. I can smell it from here.”

“You weren't just the best fuck I ever had, Stag, though you were that. You get that I loved you, right? That I fucking loved you?”

Sam’s eyes lowered. “You don't even know what that means.”

“But you do?”

He took a deep breath. “No. Maybe I don't. But I know what we had wasn't it. I believe you that you loved me as much as you're capable of loving anything. Maybe more than you loved anything else, except Kali.”

“I'd have left her for you, Sam. I'd have left them all, for you.”

“And yet you didn't.”

“You didn't ask me to.”

“I shouldn't have had to. I left the scene, Gabe. I didn't leave you. I-I don't think I could have left you. Not back then. I never took a breath you didn't tell me to take. I worshipped you. You were the alpha and the omega for me, Gabe. But when I let Dean drag me out, and you let me go without even considering coming with me...That's how you fell from grace, Gabriel. Calling me weeks later to beg me to come home, that meant nothing after you just watched me walk away.”

“I didn't realize how much you meant to me till you weren't there.”

“Yeah. Well, I deserve someone who knows it while I'm still around. You lost your favorite toy, and you wanted him back. That's not love, Gabe. That's possession, and I'm not yours anymore.”

Gabriel laughed again, with bitterness on his tongue. “Yeah. Well, you were my favorite toy, Stag. Wouldn't be so bad if it hadn't been so good.”

“You'll help me?”

“Of course. I'll call you by tonight with a list of names of the members who originally got that film. And, Stag, if you ever want to come, just for a weekend, just to play, for old time’s sake, I promise I won't take my pound of flesh for it. Not unless you want me to,” he added with a hint of tease. 

In spite of his conviction, Sam could feel his heart begin to race at the thought. He licked his lips, but shook his head. “Thanks, Gabe. I'll remember that. But I'm pretty busy now.”

“Sure. But you've got an open invitation. I know Pagan would be glad to see you.”

He smiled. “Goodbye, Gabe.”

He hung up and sighed heavily. When he lay back onto his bed and closed his eyes, he couldn't help his wandering mind, nor eventually his wandering hand.


	4. Blackmail: The Reckoning

The state continued its case against Dr. Mahoney. Sam would never even consider giving in to the demands of the blackmail note. Castiel was proud of his friend's resolve. It just made him that much more determined to help him.

Sam had given him a list of names to look into. He couldn't help wondering why Sam had come to him for help. When he asked, he got a mumbled reply about his attention to detail and ability to connect pieces. He was more inclined to believe it had something to do with the fact that Sam knew Castiel would never betray his trust, and also that Castiel had more free time than most of their friends.

Castiel was independently wealthy. It was quite convenient, and left him available to help out friends while others had to go to a job. Castiel remembered jobs, and he hadn't liked them much. He still worked, all the time. But he answered to no one but his own inspiration, inside his own workshop. It was a nice arrangement.

So he supposed Sam was right about his attention to detail and ability to solve puzzles. He was a mechatronic engineer, with an added degree in microelectronics. His older brother had a silver-albeit forked-tongue, and he had taken Castiel's graduate project and sold it to a car manufacturer, and negotiated an impressive deal. Lucien had then pocketed half of it himself, but Castiel didn't mind. He had since sold several other designs for vehicles and their internal computers. At the moment, he was working on a chip for a passenger plane which would clear up some problems with communication between the plane and air traffic control, so that the plane itself transmitted more accurate and useful information to the tower. Lucien was in negotiations with Boeing and the U. S. Military. Castiel thought that was a little ridiculous, since he wasn't even finished. But Lucien knew more about all that than he did. And their middle brother Michael was an Air Force pilot, so Castiel often consulted with him, and Michael had agreed that Lucien was being prudent.

Castiel didn't care. He just liked fixing things. Lucien would worry about the money. He suspected Lucien was taking more than his share, but he also invested Castiel's for him, and so long as there was always money when he wanted to use it, he didn't really care how it got there. He just liked fixing things.

That was how he had met Dean years ago. Dean was an automotive and mechanical engineer for a car company, and he had been assigned to “partner up with the weird contractor, and translate his babble into something useful.”

The first thing he had heard Dean say upon entering the workshop had not been encouraging. “You are not putting that in my car.”

By the end of their project, Dean had stopped referring to their workshop as Hell, and the two of them were on their way to becoming true friends. They realized that Castiel had gone to the magnet academy high school with Dean’s little brother, and so they had invited Sam to join them for celebratory drinks when their joint project was approved for production.

And Castiel fell head over heels all over again.

Sam Winchester. Sam freaking Winchester. How could such a boy have possibly gotten so much more attractive with age, considering that he had been so flawless to begin with? The boy who had ruined every day of high school by smelling so good and smiling so much...How was it fair for him to become this towering Adonis and still smell so freaking good and smile so easily…

Sam had been the subject of many a satisfying daydream over the years. Dean had rolled his eyes every time he had caught him staring. “Your gay is showing,” he would hiss at him helpfully. Some days he wouldn't even bother kicking him under the table or glaring at him. He would just nod and sigh. Sam freaking Winchester.

For his part, Sam was still every bit the sweet boy who had offered to present his senior project for him, since he could tell how much Castiel hated public speaking. The teacher had approved the arrangement, but commented that Castiel's talent would never amount to anything if he never learned to speak up. The joke was on her. Castiel was a wealthy young inventor, and he still didn't know how to communicate with other humans. So there.

He had never forgotten the smile Sam had used while offering. “I just know talking in front of folks isn't your thing,” he had said with his very slight mid-Western drawl that the New England transplant found endearing. Then he had laughed and taken Castiel's breath entirely. “I mean, it isn't mine either, obviously. But I can talk to a group a lot better than I can talk to one or two people. That's probably weird.”

“Yes,” Castiel confirmed. “If you have anxiety about talking with one or two people, it should just climb exponentially with more in the audience.”

“Not everything is math, Cas.”

He had frowned. “I disagree.”

But it clearly wasn't. If it were, he would have figured out the equation to make Sam fall in love with him.

College had been a good experience for Castiel, and he had gained some social skills which had been lacking before. Not a lot, and those had become somewhat rusty, but it was a definite improvement. And he and Sam were friends again, thanks to Dean. It was funny the way the world worked.

He was just as in love with Sam as ever, but he had accepted long ago that the best he could hope for was to be a good friend to the man, and that by itself was wonderful. They spent long nights talking on the phone or by text, took weekends at the lake, had indulged in a few road trips and enjoyed concerts and lectures together. The only thing Sam had not known about Castiel, other than the fact that he was irreparably in love with him, was the fascination he had with pretentious pornography. The only thing Castiel had not known about Sam was…

...apparently everything.

“Sam. Sam the Stag, Sam,” the woman was purring after pocketing Castiel's money. “God, he was delicious. The way he could move his hips. I got wet the second he bit his lip across the room. Powerful guy. And you know what made him so incredible, don't you?”

Castiel's eyes were watering. He couldn't blink. He had breathed in when she began talking, and had forgotten to exhale.

“That man has almost zero refractory.”

There was the blink. And the exhale.

“Know what I mean? Never saw anybody like it.”

His blue eyes narrowed and his head tipped to the side. “You mean…”

Ruby Red licked her lips. “I mean the man could literally fuck a whole party's worth of guests with near to no recovery time between each. He was a beast. That's why they called him Stag, because he was an entire Stag Party by himself. It was…” She sighed wistfully. “It was beautiful.” Then she raised a perfect eyebrow, and her demeanor shifted. “Of course, everyone knew he spent most of his nights screwing Gabe Oz.”

Castiel took a very slow breath, and swallowed down a whimper. “Sam...He slept with Gabriel Oszust?”

Ruby shrugged, and glared out into space. “Sure. Couldn't be torn from the guy's bed unless it was to go to class or fuck Gabe’s guests. And when Gabriel found out I tried to lure him away, I lost my key to the Casa. Gabriel enjoys sharing, so long as everyone remembers who has the most toys. Trying to take a toy like Stag away was punishable by eviction.” She sniffed irritably. “It didn't matter. I was done with all that anyway. I'm a real actress. I was just cast as a victim in Mannequin: The Reckoning. It's going to be a very big deal. I don't need that place, or Sam, who ran home to his big brother because it was all wrong and bad, and he shouldn't and...God, so pathetic. I heard he's a lawyer now. Imagine if they knew the real him.” Her eyes were sparkling with a wicked delight now.

It made Castiel want to smack her. He was beginning to wish he had let Meg come with him, because he knew she would have done it. “How did you know he was a lawyer?” he asked quietly.

“An older guy came around asking questions. He said he was the doctor of one of the old Casa elite members, and he had heard something about a lawyer he knew, and wanted to know if there was any truth to it. I said I could do better than that. For a price, I could get him my old copy of The Stag and Pagan.”

Wow. That...hadn't taken any interrogation skills at all. This bitch was so proud of what she had done that she had just incriminated herself. Castiel was pleased that he had thought to record their meeting, and livid that anyone could be so petty and destructive. He smiled tightly. “Okay. Well, thanks. I was just curious. I'd seen so much of your work. I just had to know if you had ever been with the mysterious Stag.”

She smiled at him brightly. “If you're a fan, be sure to look for me in Mannequin: The Reckoning! It's going to be a very big deal.”

He nodded and stood. “So I've heard. Thank you.”

Castiel wasted no time heading for the airport. Unlike the flight there the day before, he didn't ask to chat with the pilot, or spend any time thinking about his latest engineering project. Instead, he took his seat in business class and sighed out the window the entire flight home.


	5. What Everyone Deserves

Gabriel’s words lingered in his mind. “Oh, I'll take care of Ruby. Don't you worry your pretty, shaggy head over her.”

Sam had asked what that might entail.

The viciousness in Gabriel’s voice was frightening. “Nothing illegal, Sam. I'm above board and always have been. But I promise you she will regret using my work to hurt you. You take care of your Mahoney guy, and never give Ruby another thought. She's punishing me through you, and she's using my own art to do it. Ruby wants nothing more than a spotlight on her. If she's so willing to end your career, I'll be happy to take hers down. Not that there is much of one. Don't worry about it, Sam. This is between me and her now. And maybe Kali, because she will freaking destroy that petty bitch, and that would be gorgeous to watch.”

He had smiled with relief. “Thank you, Gabe.”

“Hey. I look out for Casa alum, okay? Just...don't forget about the class reunions, you know?”

Hazel eyes closed, but he shook his head. “I've got to get going, Gabe. Thank you again. And, Oz?”

“Yeah.”

“You know you're in love with Kali, right? With...Kayley.”

Gabriel sighed at the true name of his goddess. “Good night, Sam.”

“Goodbye, Gabriel.”

Castiel was waiting for him back in the living room when he had collected himself. His electric blue eyes were filled with concern. “Is everything okay?” he fretted.

Sam smiled at him. Castiel was such an amazing friend. “I think so. I'm going to prosecute Mahoney, and he can try to release the film, but no one would ever be able to tell for sure it was me. My face was covered, and the focal point was Baldur. And Gabriel would never confirm it. He's the only one who really could. Pagan doesn't talk to anyone outside the House.”

The man's face pulled into a confused frown. “I-I don't understand. After two weeks of tracking down who gave the film to him, you don't care if it comes out?”

“I care about which of the people who called me a friend had betrayed me. You found that for me. You're the best friend I ever had, Cas. The truest friend. Thank you.”

The way the man seemed to melt in his words made Sam draw his lip into his bite with his tongue. That tiny gesture made Castiel close his eyes against it, just as it had always done to the regulars at Casa. It was all the evidence Sam needed.

He took a step toward the man. “You learned a lot about me the past few weeks. Are you disappointed in me? Does it make you uncomfortable?”

Castiel's eyes flicked back up to search his face, then lowered to his own hands. “Of-of course not, Sam. I'm not uncomfortable. And…” He shrugged with a smile that was almost sad. “And I don't think you have the capacity for disappointing me.” He sighed. “You're a good man, Sam, and I didn't learn anything that contradicts that.”

His friend’s fierce loyalty was so endearing that Sam simply basked in it for a moment before he continued. Slowly, he lowered himself to the floor onto his knees beneath him. “Thank you, Cas,” he said quietly. “You are the best friend I've ever had,” he said again.

Those blue eyes remained resolutely fixed in their gaze, refusing to meet Sam’s. “Sam, I need to confess something,” he murmured hoarsely. “It's important. If you...You're saying I'm a true friend, and I mean for that to be so, but I'm not…” He huffed a sad laugh. “I'm no angel, Sam.”

“What do you mean?”

Castiel's head dropped into his hands. “I tried to find the films, Sam. I just...It shouldn't have...I had no need to see them beyond sheer curiosity, and yet I couldn't help...Anyway, I didn't find them, but I can't pretend I didn't look. I can't pretend I didn't want to...to know…”

Sam smiled up at him. He adored this man. This sweet, awkward, impossibly unironic genius, with such a true heart, just made Sam feel entirely giddy with affection. “What did you want to know, Cas?” he pressed gently.

His blush was relentless. “It's not...I admitted before that I was curious,” he reminded him in a defensive tone. “I wanted to know…” He sighed, and finally met Sam’s eyes. “I wanted to know what you sound like.”

His smile brightened with delighted surprise. “What I...sound like?” It was not at all what Sam had expected, and yet it was exactly what he should have expected from his friend.

“Yeah,” Castiel mumbled, dropping his gaze again. “And what you like. I can't help wondering what you sound like when you're…”

“Having sex?”

“Inside a man. When…I just want to know. I guess that's creepy. I get it if that's out of line. Of course it's out of line. You didn't tell me you had ever been with a guy because you didn't want me to know. Obviously because you have no interest in-in me. Which-which I totally understand. It's not as though I have anything that you...I just wanted to-Because your friendship is everything to me, Sam, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Nothing is worth changing our relationship. Nothing is worth losing you.”

Amusement was bubbling up in him along with sheer arousal. “What about sex?” he teased. “Would you be willing to change our relationship for that?”

Castiel's blue eyes widened. They were filled with abject fear, and Sam enjoyed that as well. “Sex? But with you? Sam, I would be willing to lose anything for that!” he blurted out. “But-but not-I mean, not your friendship. Because that's too important-”

“Oh, come on, Cas!” Sam laughed, and he surged forward to claim Castiel's trembling lips with his own.

The sound of his friend’s surprised whimper preceded the terrified whine, which made way for a frantic moan. Castiel's instincts fortunately took hold, and he grabbed Sam up in strong arms and pulled him onto the couch atop him. When at last their bodies slotted together, Castiel was shaking so hard beneath him that Sam’s heart ached.

“Cas?” he whispered as he put sure fingers through his dark hair. “Are you all right?”

The lips took hold of his again, but Castiel reluctantly released them. “I'll never be all right again, Sam. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall in love with you. I-I didn't mean to want you so badly. I tried not to.”

“Shh, Cas,” he soothed. “I've been in love with you for a long time. You're the best friend I've ever had, and you're the one I've wanted more than I ever wanted anyone else.”

Blue eyes narrowed into disbelieving slits. “More than Gabriel Oszust or Baldur Pagan?” he challenged with doubt.

Sam laughed again, and moved his body against Castiel's. He reveled in the way Castiel let his head drop against the couch, and his eyes roll back in bliss. “More than Gabriel Oszust with Baldur Pagan,” he assured him. “Let me into you, Cas,” he whispered into the man's ear, as he mouthed the lobe. “I see the way you react to me. I know what you wanted from those films. Let me into you now, and I promise you won't need them.”

Castiel moaned wantonly. “Sam,” he ground out. “Why are you doing this?”

He laughed a little. “Why? Because I've wanted to pour myself into you, again and again, for years. Now I can see it's what you want too, and I don't want to wait anymore.”

Castiel sighed in what sounded like utter relief.


	6. Roles to Fill

Once Sam had pushed Castiel beyond his initial panic, a bit of surrealism set in. A dream. An elaborate, hallucinogen-enhanced dream, perhaps. Or maybe Castiel had somehow lost his mind. That happened. Creative geniuses like himself sometimes succumbed to mental breaks that led to intricate fantasies. Hollywood said so. 

And if this was simply a bout of schizophrenic fabrication, Castiel had no true reason to be meek about it. Certainly, Sam was more experienced than he, but Castiel had no doubt witnessed more sex than most people who weren't Gabriel Oszust. Of course, Oszust himself was a bit of a pebble in his shoe. 

Sam laughed. “You need to know about Gabe before we have sex?” he cried in disbelief. 

Castiel shrugged awkwardly. “I'd like to, yes.” They had swum through the waves of arousal, never breaking contact from one another, to find their way to the bedroom, and out of their clothing. But as Sam had tried to pounce, Castiel had stopped him with questions. 

The large man sighed with a bit of a whine, and lay his forehead against Castiel's chest in frustration. “Unbelievable. I finally get into your clothes. I'm finally about to have sex for the first time in far, far too long. And you want to stop to talk about a man who broke my heart years ago. My life is entirely made up of false starts.”

“No! I just-Sam, I'm not Gabriel Oszust. I'm not Baldur...Did you say he broke your heart?”

Sam rolled off of him onto his back, then draped a muscled arm over his eyes. “Of course he did. He's Gabriel Oszust.”

“But you left him.”

“Doesn't matter. End result is the same. Look.” He lifted himself up onto his elbow and stared down at his friend. “Cas, I don't want him. I could have him if I wanted him. I don't. I sure as hell don't want Brat Pagan.”

“Was-was that a sausage joke? Oszust loves those.”

“What?”

Castiel cleared his throat. “Nothing.”

Sam blinked, then continued. “I had a lot of sex back then. A lot. With a lot of people. But I'm not there right now, and I don't want to be. I want to be here with you. I'm not the Stag. I'm just Sam. Is that…” He stared deep into Castiel's face. “Oh god. Is that what this is? You heard some things, and now you want the Stag?” He sat up, his face losing all color. “Fuck. I just admitted to being in love with you, and all you want-”

“No!” Castiel jumped to his knees on the bed with grace he wasn't aware was in him. He grabbed for Sam’s face, and went to work trying to kiss away the look of betrayal on it. “Please. No. Sam, I want you. What do they say about separating the man from the legend? Yeah, I totally want all the sex. All of it. Let's be honest. But I've been in love with you since senior year of high school, Sam! Learning all this didn't make me love you more. I mean...was it supposed to make you less interesting?”

His friend snorted a little. 

“See? You can't blame me for wanting to be in your bed. I wanted that long, long before I knew any of this, and finding out about your exploitable secret past just made that worse. But don't forget. You said yourself I'm the best friend you've had, and that's because I'm so in love with you that I can't stand it. I love Sam.” He shrugged with a crooked grin. “If I also want to get fucked by the Stag of legend, is that so unforgivable?”

He watched the worry melt away from Sam's features, and sighed with relief. “No. Of course not. I didn't mean to…” Sam kissed his lips softly. “You're not Gabe, and that's just fine with me. But you gotta consider I'm not the Stag anymore either. It's been a long time. A really long time.”

Castiel smiled happily. “Well, this is my hallucinogenic daydream, so let's get on with it.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” He pulled Sam closer and felt the heat between them begin to rise again immediately. 

Sam attacked his throat without pretense, and Castiel let out a startled whimper. That silken mouth along his neck was like nothing he had ever dreamed before, and that was the first evidence that this may, in fact, be reality. Sam had barely touched him, but it was already better than he could imagine-and Castiel had imagined a great many things in his time. 

The lips paused at his pulse point and began a slow, sensual sucking that made Castiel's eyes roll back and his pelvis hitch up against Sam’s hard body. Sam placed a large hand over his friend’s chest to hold him in place, and took his sweet time sucking at Castiel's throat. The sensations stung their way through his nerves, vibrating past the giddy shiver of thought that beat in delicious constance through his pulse: “This is Sam! It's Sam! Sam! God, this is beautiful Sam Winchester! Sam! It's Sam!” 

The urgency from minutes ago had become sweating intensity instead. Castiel slowly realized, while his mind was stuttering over so many other things at once, that his own hands were at work too. He had dug blunt fingernails into Sam's hips, straining to pull him down against him. But Sam seemed to be taking charge, and he refused to bring their bodies together yet. It was making Castiel ache. 

“Please.” It was a soft syllable, mouthed into Sam's hair in a deep, hoarse voice. 

For just an instant, it was Sam's teeth at his throat instead of his lips and tongue, and Castiel groaned out. But Sam reined his own arousal back in, and continued at his own pace. “Not yet,” he murmured. 

But Castiel had felt the way his plea had made Sam shiver. He smiled smugly. “Sam,” he ground out into the man's ear. “Sam, please. I want you to fuck me.”

Sam's breath stuttered on his throat, and his hand went from holding down Castiel's chest to reaching down and gripping himself. His eyes were closed when he lifted his head. 

“Please,” he said a third time. 

When the eyes snapped open, Castiel had never seen anything like it. The darkness in those hazel greens pinned him hard against the mattress without the need for touch at all. 

Instinct won out, and Castiel met those feral eyes with his own stare. He raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. “I said, I want you to fuck me,” he ordered through his teeth. 

The green stare blinked languidly. Sam released a hot breath through his beautiful lips. “Tell me,” he whispered in a desperate appeal. 

Castiel smiled. So it wasn't the “please.” It was the direction Sam desired. Well, that was perfect, because Sam could clearly perform, and Castiel was born to direct.


	7. Big Brother Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody likes a massage with a happy ending. Right?

Sam was spent. He grinned up at the ceiling in amazement. He couldn't believe this. 

Nerdy, awkward, sweet Castiel, his best friend for years, had turned out to be the most satisfying lover Sam had ever found. Considering that he had spent a significant portion of his junior year of college fucking guests at Casa Erotica, that was certainly no small thing. 

He had wanted Castiel for a long time, but it had never crossed his mind that sex with him would be so incredibly powerful. 

He heaved a happy sigh. 

Castiel lifted his head. “Need something?”

Sam burst into laughter. “What could I possibly still need?”

He shrugged. “I don't know. That's why I asked. If I knew, you'd have it already, so you wouldn't need it.”

It was such a Castiel thing to say. Such a sweet, weird, logical Castiel thing to say. He chuckled. “I'm fine, Cas. I'm better than fine. I'm done.” There was awe in his voice that he was certain he had never heard from his own lips before. 

“Done?”

“Yeah. I don't think you know how crazy that is.”

“I'm aware of how nice it is. Because you're smiling, and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”

Sam closed his eyes. “I'm in love with you, Cas. I have been a long time. And I knew I wanted to sleep with you. But I had no idea how awesome I would feel right now.”

Castiel continued massaging his feet. He had finished with his hands a while ago, and Sam was sure he wouldn't be able to use them for the rest of the night. He was okay with that. 

He thought back to the blur of the past few hours. When they had each poured themselves into and onto one another, then had spent time just dozing and holding one another, Sam had been content. He would never have expected more. After a while, though, Castiel had begun to grin again, and the next thing Sam knew, Castiel was propped up on pillows on his stomach, watching the films Sam had dug out of the closet, while Sam crashed into him from behind. It was amazing the way Castiel never tired of Sam's pleasure. By the last time, Sam was entirely exhausted, and finally sated, and he had fallen onto the bed beside Castiel and almost immediately lost consciousness. 

His eyes had opened some time later to find that Castiel had cleaned them both up, disposed of condoms, and had a bottle of water ready for him. After he had drained that, Castiel had begun working on his hands until they were pleasantly numb, and now his feet were receiving equally idolatrous attention. 

He began to talk, and Castiel simply listened, about his time at the club, the House, owned by Gabriel Oszust. He described the hedonism there, the way nothing in the world seemed to matter beyond the next clash of bodies. It was a wonder he had passed his classes at all. Alcohol flowed there too, and there were drugs that he didn't even know the names for being used in the background. There were regular blood tests, and protection was mandatory, all acts were explicitly consensual, as decreed by the Great Oz, but beyond that, there were no rules except the Golden one. 

“Do unto others as you would have them do unto you.”

Castiel was smiling. “Wow.”

“It was written in gold letters at the entrance. Do unto others. It was Gabriel's favorite joke. Do unto others, Sam, and they'll do unto you.” He shook his head. “I didn't have a chance. It was all so rich, so...so much. And the only thing outside the House was class. I made myself go to class, made myself do the work, but I spent every minute outside of class gorging on the sex. I didn't even bother with any of the drugs. The sex was enough to ruin me.”

His lover's hand was on his thigh now, offering warmth. 

He appreciated that gentle touch. “The whole point was giving in to every base desire. Some nights it was just us, just me and Gabe and Kali and a few of the others. But some nights, there were others. Gabe had them submit tests and pay exorbitant amounts to stay there for a weekend, and it never stopped. There were rooms dedicated to every form of pleasure. I don't think there's anything I didn't try. And I was something of a sideshow myself. Because I could just keep going. I didn't need to sleep it all off like everyone else did. And I was too young to see that it wasn't sustainable, living like that. Dean came to school to find me after trying to get ahold of me for two weeks, and he took one look at me and shut it all down.”

Castiel remained quiet, but his blue eyes shone with sympathy. 

“I ran back to Gabriel. I was furious with Dean. When he followed me and dragged me out of there, I told him I'd never forgive him. Called him things I can't even think about right now. But he ignored it. He knew. I was in way too deep, in so far over my head that I couldn't see what it was doing to me. Nobody ever made me do anything I didn't want to do. But nobody ever taught me to take care of myself either. I honestly think it would have killed me. And I never would have stopped on my own. It was an addiction. I didn't care about eating or hydrating or sleeping. I didn't care about anything. I'm just grateful Gabe had such a strict policy about testing and condoms. I was too swept away to care about it myself.”

“And the films?”

“Gabriel knew there wasn't anything I would say no to if he asked me. And he promised me they would never be sold. He paid my tuition bills for seven months. Seemed like a fair deal at the time.”

“You're very thin in the last one,” Castiel remarked quietly. 

“That was just before Dean saw me and forced me to leave. I had no idea, till I detoxed from the place, how brutal it had been for my body. Till I was away, I hadn't cared. Took me a long time. I kept up with school, because I knew someday I would wish I had. But beyond that, I just slept. Dean watched me like a hawk. And the next thing I knew, I had my degree, and Dean was taking me out for drinks, and there you were.”

Castiel smiled with surprise. “Me?”

“Of course you.” Sam forced himself up to sit, and reached to hold Castiel's hand. “Dean knew I had a bit of a crush on you in high school. So when he met you-”

Blue eyes were widening. “No. Um, no. I'm sorry. Pause there. Please say that part again.”

Sam could feel his face reddening, the heat flowing through his whole body. “I had a little bit of...I had a crush on you in high school. You had to have noticed. This little scrawny sophomore following you around everywhere…”

Castiel continued to stare. “No,” he said again. “That, huh. That's not how it was. My junior year, you showed up to ruin my life. Then my senior year, I spent every encounter we had wishing you would notice me. You were nice to everyone, Sam. That's all. That's the only reason you spoke to me at all. You're not remembering correctly.”

But Sam shook his head. “Cas, you were a hundred percent of the reason I had to consider that I might be bisexual.”

A noise came from Castiel's throat that Sam couldn't identify. 

He pushed forward. “So when Dean told me we were going out for drinks that night, with a friend of his, he didn't give me any choice in the matter. So I was sulking about it. I bitched the whole ride there about how Dean was always making my decisions for me, and that I could take care of myself. I'll never forget. He parked the car, and turned to me, and spoke in this really cold voice.”

Castiel gave a little shiver that led Sam to believe he may have heard Dean use this voice. 

“He said, Sammy, I've been pulling you out of fires since you were six months old. If you're so determined to burn, after tonight, I'm done. I'll let you. But I had a good day at work, my project was approved for production, and my buddy and I have a lot to celebrate. You're going to get your ass in here and celebrate with us. Then you're on your own. You can do whatever the hell you think you need to do, jump into whatever fire you like. But tonight, you're going to be my brother, and you're going to be happy for me and my friend.”

There was silence. Castiel was watching him with pain etched across his face. 

Sam sighed. “So I sucked it up. Walked into the bar, seething inside, but smiling on the outside, and the instant I saw who Dean’s buddy was, I felt my knees give way. It was like Dean knew. He shoved me into a chair across from you, and then sat back, like his work was done. And he never had to pull me out of another fire, because all I wanted in the world was you.”

Castiel began massaging his foot again, and they were both quiet for a long time. Sam closed his eyes, and had nearly fallen back to sleep when he heard Castiel murmuring. He was too exhausted, physically and emotionally, to open his eyes. But the words meant the world to him. 

“Sam, you've been my every single desire since I was seventeen. There were other men, but only because I didn't think I could ever have had the one I wanted. I want to give you everything you ever loved about that place, and then heal you up every time you're spent. I want you to have everything you gave up, but in a safe relationship, where I can care for you, and you're healthy and loved. There's nothing I won't do for you. If that film is leaked, no one will know it was you. We’ll deal with that together.”

Sam could feel him curl up around him protectively, and the warmth was comforting down to the bone. 

“You're amazing, my love. Truly amazing. I am ready to dedicate everything I have and everything I am to making you happy and safe.” 

He wished he could respond, but the blanket of weariness lay too heavily upon him. It was just seconds before he was hard asleep, in the arms of his angel.


End file.
